Reincarnation
by Vulkan
Summary: Post HBP. Harry is sent to Azkaban. Ginny is targeted. Dumbledore appears alive. Harry finds out his real heritage in more ways than one. What happens when he is taken from Azkaban by Voldemort? Being REWRITTEN as Harry Potter: The Truth.
1. Return

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I am making no money of this so if you want to sue me, you wont get shit.

**Summary :** Takes place after HBP. The story will be very confusing in the first few chapters but it will be made clear later. So don't be surprised if incredibly strange things happen. Ciao.

**Chapter 1 : Return**

Harry Potter sat silently in the compartment of Hogwarts Express with his friends. They had been with him in his times of need each in their own way. Ronald Weasley was his first and best friend. Hermione Granger was his other best friend. They had gone through numerous adventures together.

Neville Longbottom, the once shy Gryffindor, had accompanied him to the ill fated trip to the Department of Mysteries where he had lost his godfather – Sirius Black. Luna Lovegood was eccentric but a very loyal friend. She had her quirks but had helped him on occasion.

Then there was Ginny Weasley – the girl he loved and was painfully pushing away. He watched her discreetly across the compartment. She was everything he had ever wished for. He had broken off with her at the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, his mentor. Even now he resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and snog her senseless. But he couldn't, not until Voldemort was destroyed. He had taken too much from Harry and he wasn't about to let him take her as well.

It was torture for him to watch Ginny feeling heartbroken and not to anything about it when he desperately wanted to. She was like a bright shining light in his bleak life. She had brought joy into his life. She was funny, vivacious, beautiful, temperamental and the only one he ever wished to be with.

He was thinking how to give Ron and Hermione a slip. They wanted to come with him and he wasn't going to allow that. At least he had convinced them to leave him alone till he went to the Burrow. He needed to use magic so he was helpless until his birthday. He didn't want to endanger others when it was his job to get rid of Voldemort. It was his destiny and his alone.

Ginny was hurting. Not physically, but emotionally. Harry had broken off with her and why? Because he was too bloody noble for his own good. Sure she knew he would be the one to defeat Voldemort now that Dumbledore was gone but what right did he have to squash both their feelings.

She knew he was watching her now, she always knew. Maybe it was because of the life debt she owed him or maybe it was because she knew him that well. Whatever the reason, she knew he was also suffering. He needed her as much as she needed him.

They few short months they had together made her realize that she loved the prat. Others like Dean and Michael were simply distractions until Harry came. It was pure bliss when she was with Harry. Neither Dean nor Michael had ever made her shiver in anticipation of a kiss, never made her heart scream with joy hearing his heartbeat and never ever made it feel so right.

She wished she could let her fierce Weasley pride slide and beg Harry to take her back. But she knew she could never do that. Both Harry and her were too stubborn for that. She was plenty angry at him and deeply hurt too. She wanted to yell and beat him to his senses but it would do no good. Harry Bloody Potter was too strong willed.

Harry let out a relieved sigh when the uncomfortable silent train ride came to an end. Nobody had talked at all. Even Ron and Hermione didn't have even one of their famous arguments for the entire duration of the train ride.

He got down from the train wordlessly and collected his trunk. He was past tears and suffering for the loss of Dumbledore. He had pulled himself together like he had done after the death of Sirius. He had a mission in life now.

He watched as Mrs. Weasley greeted her children with her trademark hugs. He went over to the sea of red heads.

He was pulled into a hug by her. "Harry dear, take care of yourself. If those horrid muggles give you any trouble, you tell me right?"

He pulled away and replied "Yes Mrs. Weasley I will."

"Come to the Burrow whenever you want dear. And don't forget to attend Bill's wedding on the 21st July." She ordered him.

"I will come Mrs. Weasley, I promise." He said.

He saw Hermione greet her parents and talk in furious whispers. Judging by the looks on her parents' faces, it wasn't a polite discussion. Finally she came back to the group and her parents walked away. She came and was enveloped in a hug like everyone else "Everything okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Everything if fine Mrs. Weasley. Is it okay if I stay at the Burrow for a bit?"

"Of course you can. With the wedding coming, you can enjoy yourself." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry walked over to Hermione and said "See you at the Burrow after 3 weeks." She nodded and gave him a brief hug.

He clapped Ron on the shoulder and said "See you mate. Take care."

He studiously avoided Ginny's eyes. He would never be able to pull himself together if he looked at her hypnotizing eyes. "Take care Ginny." He said and walked away. He barely heard a whisper 'you too Harry' from Ginny.

He walked through the barrier into King's Cross station carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He had let Hedwig fly to Little Whining instead of being cooped up in a cage for a boring journey. He spotted his relatives and stowed his trunk into the boot.

He got in the back seat without a word carrying his owl cage. The Dursleys were giving him the silent treatment like they had the previous summer. It was fine with him.

They reached privet drive without any incidents and a silence that had stretched uncomfortably. But Harry didn't care. He got out and pulled his things out of the trunk of the car. He carried his trunk and owl cage up the stairs into his room.

'Home sweet home' he thought sarcastically. "BOY" he heard his uncle bellow from down the stairs.

He trudged down the stairs to the sitting room where all three Dursleys were waiting for him.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" he asked politely. It was his last stay after all and he didn't want to upset them more than necessary.

"Boy, we will leave you alone and you don't disgrace us with your unnaturalness. Finish your stay and don't come back. We never want to hear from you again." Vernon Dursley sneered down his 4 chins.

"And tell your freak friends to keep away. Out of the generosity of our hearts, we have decided to feed you without you doing any chores." Aunt Petunia spat out. Dudley nodded emphatically beside him.

"Yes, thank you uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia." Harry told them before walking back up the stairs.

He sighed as he hat down on his mattress. He had a little over 3 weeks to stay here and he would be free from the Dursleys forever. He wondered if he should tell them that the protection of the wards would fail after he leaves. 'No I'll just leave a note for them. If they bother enough to look in and do something about it, they can save themselves."

Suddenly he was alarmed at another thought 'Snape knows where I live. The bastard… Wait he cant come here now. Nobody can harm me here but he will come later. Bloody bastard.' So he decided to tell his relatives to move out before he left personally.

With that last thought, he fell asleep not bothering to change his dress.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Burrow by a portkey. Immediately all others except Molly Weasley left the Burrow.

Molly stopped them before they left for their rooms "Children, Bill is staying at Hogwarts for a week more and bless her, Fleur is also staying with him. So we need to manage the preparations on our own for some time. Hermione dear, you can help with the decorations inside. Ron, I want you to keep the garden clean and trim the hedges. Ginny, you, Fred and George are in charge of invitations. Charlie and Arthur will get chairs and tables that you all have to arrange. Oh we are having a wedding. My boy is so lucky to have found Fleur who still wants to go through with the wedding." She choked a bit before sending them off to their rooms.

The three of them went up the stairs with their trunks following behind them due to a handy charm from Hermione. At the first landing, Ron stopped them "Go on Ginny. Hermione can you take a walk with me?" he asked with a nervous voice.

Hermione banished Ron's trunk to his room and her and Ginny's trunk to Ginny's room. Ginny was too caught up in her thoughts to even acknowledge Ron. She took off to her room in the same daze.

Ron lead Hermione to a secluded spot near the lake on the edge of their property. "Just a moment Mione" he said before taking his wand out and closing his eyes to concentrate. To his astonishment, he had correctly conjured a beautiful blanket for the first time.

"Well done Ron!" Hermione congratulated him pride evident in her eyes.

"Sit down Mione" Ron said before he started pacing. "I am sorry Mione" he held up his hand to forestall any interruptions and gathered his courage to continue "Please don't interrupt me, its difficult as it is."

He took a deep breath "I only went out with Lavender to make you jealous and prove Ginny wrong. I am sorry that I was a git to you the entire year. I have wanted to do this since third year. We are at war Mione and I don't know how many of us will make it through. I don't want to waste what time we have. We have to gather whatever happiness we can in these tough times. I have waited too long and I have wasted so much time. So Hermione Jane Granger, would you honor by becoming my girlfriend?"

He waited with baited breath observing the various emotions flickering through her brown eyes.

"YES! Yes Ron I would love to be your girlfriend." Hermione shouted before launching into him.

Ron sighed in relief and returned her hug equally fiercely. They talked for hours about anything they could think of. As the Sun began to set, they made their way back to the Burrow holding hands.

When Molly saw them holding hands, she gathered them both in a bone crushing hug "I knew it! I waited for so long for you two to get together. I am so happy for you both. If only Ginny and Harry be together, it would be complete."

They both returned the hug. They simultaneously realized she didn't know that Harry and Ginny had gotten together and Harry had broken it off at the funeral. Looking at each other, they silently decided not to tell her anything.

The one thing Ginny disliked at the Burrow now was that Phlegm, or Fleur was staying with them till the wedding. As if one snotty part Veela wasn't enough, her relatives, god knows how many Veelas were also coming to stay with them in a few days.

That meant more cramped room and lesser privacy. She had always been a private person after the chamber incident and she was dreading their arrival. Of course when you have a brother like Ron who ogles and drools at the sight of Veelas to add to that, it amounts to a huge headache.

'Thankfully Harry is immune to them' she thought 'Why the hell does he have so many qualities, why did he have to be so damn perfect? Oh hell get a grip Ginny. He isn't with you anymore though the git wishes he was. And me too. What a bloody mess. What is a girl to do in a situation like this?'

Just then, Hermione came skipping into her,_ no their_ room looking absolutely gleeful. She flopped down on her bed and said "Guess what Ginny?"

"What is it Hermione? Has Phlegm postponed the wedding?"

"NO. No its so much better. Ron asked me to be his girlfriend. Girlfriend." She exclaimed.

Inwardly, Ginny was swearing 'Why did she have to rub it in my face when I am going through a massive bout of self pity?' With a fake cheer she said "Congratulations. It was a long time coming. Finally Ronny got a bloody backbone."

"Ginny Language" Hermione admonished but continued happily "He took me out for a walk to a tree near the lake. He conjured a blanket, he did it correctly too. He made me sit and apologized for his behavior the entire year. Then finally he said that we being at war couldn't let petty things between us and he asked me to be his girlfriend. He said he wanted to have as much time as he had with me…"

'Why couldn't Harry think like that. Bloody noble Gryffindor' Ginny cursed mentally as her heart ached for him. Hearing Hermione go on and on about their wonderful talk, she longed to be with Harry more and more. Harry had been the perfect boyfriend – always considerate and thinking of her comforts before his. How she longed for things to be back the way they were.

For once, Hermione, the ever observant astute witch didn't recognize the waning interest in her audience or the hurt in Ginny's eyes. She rambled on and on about some obscure facts about Ron she had found during the years. She talked well into the night with occasional nods and half-smiles from Ginny. Finally she went to sleep.

Ginny lay awake though, her thoughts muddled about the idiocy of green eyed hunks. She was sure Hermione and probably Ron would give a blow by blow account of the incident to Harry tomorrow. Some vindictive part in her wished Harry would hurt like she did when he read their letters tomorrow.

She debated about writing a letter herself for a while before she stomped it down. 'He was the one who broke off with me and he should be the one to first contact me' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Harry woke up very late the next morning. His aunt had not woken him up for breakfast. It was already nearing 11. He got up and rummaged through his trunk for clean clothes and took a quick bath. He took Hedwig on his arm and stroked her absently contemplating what to do now.

Hedwig was making soft crooning sounds. He sat there letting his mind wander until his aunt called him for lunch.

Lunch was a tense affair. Vernon was out to work and Dudley was still on a diet. For once in his life, he was given a larger portion than Dudley. None of Dudley's whining had gotten him any more. He politely thanked his aunt and washed his plate before retreating to his room.

He saw Pig and Errol on his bed waiting for him. He fervently wished one of the letters was from Ginny. It was not. It was Ron and Hermione. He sighed and opened the letter from Ron.

_Harry mate,_

_You wouldn't believe it! I asked Hermione out. Bloody hell I did it. I cant believe it myself. Yes! Yes._

_We are all assigned work for the wedding, even the twins. Cheer up mate. You will be here soon._

_Ron._

Harry was happy for Ron, really he was. But he couldn't help a string of bitter curses that escaped him. It was a painful reminder of Ginny. It hit him like a jackhammer again that he had foolishly broken off with her. Yet he knew it was for the better.

He opened an abnormally long letter from Hermione. It was the same but an insanely detailed account or Ron asking her out. For the first time, Hermione had rambled in her letter.

Thinking about some of the things Ron had told Hermione, he began doubting his decision about Ginny. What the hell was he to do? Beg her to get back with him or continue to push her away. Hell she was a brilliant fighter, he had seen it at Department of Mysteries. But she would become number two on Tom's wanted list if they were together. But Snape, the stinking traitor surely knew they were together and he didn't know that they had broken it off. Oh what the hell was he supposed to do?


	2. Clarifications

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter 2 : Clarifications**

Harry's days at the Dursleys went by very quickly. He sent regular letters to the Order informing them that he was alright. He received letters almost daily from Ron and Hermione which he replied to half heartedly. He was disappointed that he didn't receive any letters from Ginny but then, he blamed himself for that.

Everyday, he thought of Ginny. Every night he had dreams of having a family with her. He remembered every minute detail of her and all the conversations they had. He missed her very badly and was beginning to second guess his decision after continually reading Ron and Hermione's letters.

To take his mind off Ginny and to prepare himself, he started doing physical exercises. He jogged for a bit everyday before going to his room to do pushups and other exercises. He also studied some of the extra defense books he had gotten as presents over the years. While he couldn't perform the advanced spells that he read, he practiced wand movements.

None of his minders had given him any indication if Hogwarts would open or not. Whatever the decision of the Governors, he had no wish to attend the next term. Therefore, he had decided not to do any homework since he was sure he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts.

He received the Daily Prophet everyday and occasionally talked to Remus and Tonks when they had their watch. He learned some of the measures taken by the minister. Though he could have done more, Harry grudgingly agreed he was better than Fudge. The press was still piling heaps of praises on him regaling all his adventures. Chosen one, Savior and various other titles were attached to his name which he hated.

He also thought about the plans he had begun to make to search and destroy the hocruxes. He needed to arrange some things at Gringotts and get other stuff at Diagon alley but he decided to hold it off until after the wedding. He would take suggestions from Hermione about it but had firmly decided that he would not take anybody with him.

He was quite excited to go Bill's wedding. He had never been to a wedding before – muggle or wizard. He observed he had grown quite a bit in the last year. He now stood at 6' 2", 3 inches shorter than Ron. With constant fulfilling food during his growth spurt, he now had a body he was proud of. He had muscles from Quidditch workouts and his exercises but he knew he was nowhere near the fitness level he wanted. Yet, he had broad shoulders and an athletic build. Ginny also took after Bill and Ron. She was very tall for a girl standing at 5'9". She had a lithe figure with tantalizing curves. He shook himself from daydreaming about Ginny _again_.

He was invited to the bachelor's party at Grimmauld place tonight, July 20. He also wanted to get good dress robes for the wedding since his last dress robes were horribly short. He was sure the Order members wouldn't let him go anywhere near Diagon Alley, so he wanted to leave early before the Dursleys awoke.

He had packed all his things the night before. He had Hedwig fly to the Burrow and wait there. He picked up his trunk and owl cage and crept silently down the stairs. He left them at the back door and made his way to the kitchen. He took out the note he had written for the Dursleys and reread it again.

_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,_

_As you know, as long as I stayed here, there were protections around the house. In about a year, all protections will fall unless I come back to stay with you again. _

_I am sure none of us wants that so I advise you to move from here to another place. There are bad people after me and they will hurt you if they find you._

_And lastly, for all your 'kindness', 'generosity' where you had me as a slave, FUCK YOU._

_Your personal house-elf,_

_Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen one, The savior of the world._

He wanted to say so much more in that letter. He wanted to give them a proper tongue lashing but this would have to do.

He walked back to his trunk and stealthily made his way to the fence. The Order would be expecting him in 15 minutes to go for his routine jog. He climbed the fence into the neighbour's yard and walked out into the opposite street of Privet drive.

Walking away from the nearest street lamp, he checked to make sure no one was watching. He held up his wand to call for the Knight bus. The huge triple decker purple bus arrived with a bang.

Harry noted some new guy was the conductor which meant that the idiotic minister still hadn't let out Stan. "Where to?" asked a wiry man in a gruff voice.

"Diagon Alley please" Harry replied keeping a fringe to cover his scar.

"2 galleons and 8 sickles. Get in" the man said in the same gruff tone.

Harry paid the man and got in. The bus lurched before he could get a bearing and hence he fell on his back. He got up and pulled his trunk to a corner bed.

Finally, after another nauseating ride, he got off at the entrance of Leaky Cauldron. He carried his trunk inside and went to the inn keeper. "Hello Tom" he said softly.

"Harry? Good to see you. What can I do for you?" The inn keeper asked in a jovial tone.

"Could you hold on to my trunk and owl cage till I get back. And also some breakfast and butterbeer would be good."

"No problem Harry." Tom said before rushing off to get Harry's breakfast. He came back within five minutes and laid out the food "There you go Harry."

"Thanks Tom." Harry said before digging in. Finishing his breakfast and butterbeer, he paid Tom and left for Gringotts to get money to buy dress robes.

He entered the marble building finding no customers since it was very early in the morning. Walking up to the nearest goblin, he asked politely "Excuse me, I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Key?" the goblin sneered at him. He handed over the key and the goblin examined it before nodding.

"Name?" the goblin asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said before moving the fringe to show his infamous scar.

The goblin suddenly changed his demeanor. "Mr. Potter, you have some other business to attend to regarding your inheritance from your parents. Would you like it to be done now?"

"I am sorry but I don't have time now. I will be coming here again in a few days. Cant it be handled then?"

"Sure it can Mr. Potter. Blituk will take you to your vault now." The goblin replied and ordered another smaller goblin to take Harry to his vault.

Harry remembered somebody telling him that the vault he was using was his trust vault. So he surmised that once he came of age, he would receive his full inheritance. He quickly made a large withdrawal for the dress robes and a present. He had no idea what to do about the present.

Soon after exiting Gringotts, he went into Madame Malkins for a dress robe. He decided to buy a set of good pant and shirt to wear inside the robe. He entered the shop around 8:30 and he was only able to leave at 12:30. He had bought pure black shimmering robes made of Acromantula silk. He also brought stylish black slacks and a pearl white shirt. All garments were spelled to fit him. Madame Malkin herself had made the selections for him since he had absolutely no idea about it.

He briefly thought of buying robes for Ginny but he figured that all of them would have prepared everything before hand and he would only upset the plans. He was sure Ginny would be one of the bridesmaids. For a moment he lost himself fantasizing how Ginny would look in her robe.

Carrying his bag, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to have some lunch. Even after lunch, he had no idea what to get Bill and Fleur. He decided to simply roam the alley and look around.

He dismissed jewels and books right away. Even pets he ignored. After searching fruitlessly for an hour, he came across a wizard travel shop. He went in to investigate and came out happy to have gotten a good present. He had arranged a trip for two to a beachside village in Australia. Also included in the package was a paid for week long stay with all the luxuries the hotel offered.

He put the certificate into a new envelope and sealed it. He wrote out _William Weasley and Fleur Weasley_ on the front. He had no idea if they had already made plans for a honeymoon and had therefore booked the package for anytime during the next year. It cost considerable more just for that option but he took it anyway.

He stopped on the way to buy a big bag of floo powder and a new pair of boots. The Weasleys would have many visitors and they would need it. He collected his belongings from Tom after thanking him. He put his purchases in the trunk except for a pinch of floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and threw the floo powder and shouted "The Burrow".

X O X O X O X

Ginny had a miserable summer so far. Bill and Fleur had arrived two weeks ago and the real mayhem of a marriage preparation had started. Fleur had been given Percy's old room. Her immediate family had also arrived the same day. Gabrielle had been located in Fleur's (Percy's) room. Her parents were in Charlie's room. Charlie had been bunking with Bill.

All of them were working non stop. Finally all preparations were done. The house was decorated, the garden was arranged with flowers, chairs and tables. The food had been prepared and preserved by charms. The robes for everybody had arrived two days ago and invitations had been given out.

Ginny was depressed but not many people noticed it. The reason – Harry Potter. He missed her, she missed him – this was her endless story of hurt and longing. His stupid act of nobility and her own stubbornness was driving her nuts. So far she had firmly resolved to talk to Harry.

Her mother had observed and asked her about it of course. But she had shrugged it off and had successfully fooled others with her false cheerfulness. Ron and Hermione were too wrapped in each other and busy to notice anything about her. Her other brothers were also too busy. Her father was rarely at home and when he was home, all of them were too tired for them to make out anything.

She was walking down the stairs when she heard her mother shout "HARRY".

X O X O X O X

Harry fumbled out of the fireplace with his trunk and owl cage. He barely regained his balance when he was smothered in a bone crushing hug and heard "HARRY" from Mrs. Weasley. He noted that he was about a foot taller than her now.

She stepped back and surveyed him "You look better this time dear. Take your stuff upstairs to Ron's room and floo to Grimmauld place. The boys are already there. All the ladies are having a slumber party out in the garden later."

"Ok Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied and pulled his trunk up the stairs.

On the way up the stairs, he saw Ginny. He stood frozen there with a myriad of emotions playing across his face. He desperately wanted to take her in her arms and smother her with kisses. Even in a simple sundress, she looked stunningly beautiful.

He read the emotions on her face as he was sure she had read them on his face. He saw hurt, longing and love in those alluring chocolate brown eyes.

Finally he said "Hey Gin."

She shook herself and he saw a grim resolve in her eyes. "Hello Harry. WE NEED to talk."

"Umm… Sorry Ginny. I… I have to go the bachelor's party now. We will talk later I promise" he said before running upstairs to Ron's room. Once he got inside the room and locked it, he fell on the bed in a heap. He knew he needed to talk to her and he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. His resolve to push her away was already wearing thin and he was sure it would break when he talked to her. By that time, he wanted to think it over himself for one more time.

He quickly washed up and changed his clothes. He took the bag of floo powder and put it in the pot a the fireplace before flooing to Grimmauld place.

X O X O X O X

It was many hours after Harry had rushed off for the bachelor's party. Ginny had clearly seen the longing and pain in those emerald eyes. Pity the boys were staying overnight at Grimmauld place. She wanted to talk to Harry today before the hub dub of the wedding tomorrow.

She got more and more depressed with all the girls talking about their boyfriends and marriages. Granted there weren't many of them but it still hurt her to think she couldn't have that. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Mrs. Declour, Phlegm, some cousins and even Hermione were talking about past and present relationships. So she told them some lame excuse and came back to inside the house. They were outside for most of the day.

It was nearing 10 in the night when she came back in. She made her way up the stairs intent on going to her room to brood when she heard some cursing and noises from Ron's room.

She silently walked to Ron's room and pried open the door. She immediately found Harry with his back turned to her writing furiously. She wondered why he was back and for how long he had been back. She saw many pieces of parchment lying all over the floor crumpled up. Judging by the numbers, she wondered if Harry even attended the bachelor party at all.

She quietly scooped up some of the nearby pieces of parchment and snuck out of the room. Outside the room, she sat down in the corridor and started reading the crumpled bits of parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am very sorry if I ever hurt you. I have a very dangerous job to do since Dumbledore is dead now. I am not even returning to school this year. There will be dangers…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I miss you so bad. I want to take you into my arms and never let go…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_We are at war and I am pretty sure I wont make it out alive. I want you to be happy with somebody who has a chance to live long and provide everything you deserve. Not me…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am a git to have hurt you. I can see it in your eyes. Please go find somebody else to have a happy life away from this war. But remember I will love you till my last breath…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_It hurts so bad to be without you. Please forgive me Ginny. Please I beg you. I'd rather have a hundred crucios than this pain…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have never ever told anybody I love them. I am a coward to say I love you Ginny with all my heart in this letter but…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are the fiercest fighter I know. Punch me, kick me or curse me. Please stay away from me, I have to fight Voldemort and I will die. You deserve someone better._

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are the love of my life. I cannot exist without you. Fuck the war fuck Tom and fuck the world. I only want you and you alone…_

The bits of parchment laid bare the turmoil inside Harry for Ginny. Sometime during reading them, Ginny had tears flowing down her face uncontrollably.

She abruptly got and stormed into the room. Harry turned around with his wand in his hand at the sound. She moved near him and gave him a resounding slap across his face before yanking him by his collar for a fierce kiss.

For a moment Harry hesitated but his heart won and he kissed her back passionately. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. They briefly came up for air and again plunged into a deep kiss.

Both of them being tall, rested their foreheads together and stared deep into each others eyes. They were each taking deep breaths.

"Oh Harry, you…" Ginny started before being cut off by Harry.

"No Gin. I was stupid to think that I could even survive without you. I am so sorry I hurt you. Damn Voldemort and anybody else I promise I am never letting you go Gin. I cant live without you, I love you so much." Harry said with his heart in his eyes.

"I love you too Harry always have always will. We will face everything together Harry I promise." Ginny replied with conviction.

"I agree. We will train together for this ministry be damned." Harry laughed "Hell I am so happy now I think I can destroy a dementor with my patronus."

Ginny was also smiling "I am glad you realize that you cant keep me away from battles or I'd have to introduce you to my bat bogeys."

"You are the best fighter amongst us Gin except me of course." Harry said cheekily.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Seriously Gin I got loads to tell you. Everybody is at the parties so no one will notice us" he said as he led her to his bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and explained everything from the prophesy to the search of the horcruxes and the collected memories. He didn't realize that he had yet to tell even Ron and Hermione about the prophesy.

Ginny didn't cry but held him under a fierce glare "I know you plan on leaving Ron and Hermione behind. Don't you dare leave me behind. You promised me."

"And I intend to keep my promise. We will get them to research and we will train and do the practical work. That way, they can attend school and look into the school library. If you want, we can train at Hogwarts itself. I heard it just today from Ron that Hogwarts would open regardless of Dumbledore's death." Harry told her.

"We can go to Hogwarts to simply train and not attend any classes. Mom will go mad but we don't have to tell her that we aren't going to attend classes till we reach there. Maybe we can get someone from the Order to train us."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh "That's the problem Gin. I don't know who to trust anymore apart from a very few people. Nobody but us four even knows about the horcruxes. There might be other traitors in the Order."

"We will look into it later. Now I think there might me something we might be able to do…" she left the sentence hanging giving him a saucy wink.

They snogged for a long time and Ginny settled herself between Harry's legs with her back against his chest. His head was on her shoulder and she leaned back into his embrace. "You feel good. Have you been working out?"

"Yeah. I had nothing to do but exercise and study defense books. Even then Quidditch helps. And you… I cant say enough about how beautiful you are or how much I love you."

Ginny sighed contentedly and asked "Why aren't you at the party?"

Harry chuckled and replied "The twins and Charlie had some dancers and strippers there. They were all sloshed with firewhiskey. I didn't want to get involved with any of that. As soon as I saw them, I came back. Let me tell you if Hermione ever finds out how Ron was practically drooling at the girls, he will never leave the Infirmary for his final year."

Ginny laughed out loud at that "Harry you are so good and noble. Only you can refuse to be part of it even though you can do it daily to anybody."

Harry nuzzled her neck and replied "I don't want anybody but you and you'd better remember that."

"And you'd also better remember that I am always there for you and only you."

"I know. Its getting late. Good night Gin. I love you." Harry got up after her and kissed her again.

"Love you too. Good night." Ginny said before walking off.


	3. Shocking Events

**Disclaimer :** I do not own anything. All Harry Potter characters are borrowed only. Do we need to say this everytime?

**Chapter 3 : Shocking Events**

Harry woke up the next morning sinfully happy. He had gotten Ginny back and they loved each other. He still had the goofy grin on his face as he walked down the stairs.

He spotted Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He cheerfully greeted her "Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. Wonderful day isn't it?"

"Hello dear. It sure is a beautiful day for a wedding. But why are you here Harry?" Molly asked curiously.

Harry blushed but answered "They… They umm had some things I didn't want to get involved with there. So I came back and was in Ron's room."

Molly noticed his blush and laughingly replied "Aren't you a sweet boy. I know what happens at those parties. Others will be coming soon. Have some breakfast before the wedding starts."

Harry had some toast and others still hadn't come back. Harry figured they would have had one hell of a hangover. Besides he wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley alone anyway. He cautiously started "Umm Mrs. Weasley, I have something to tell you."

She turned to him in surprise still directing the pans "What is it dear? You know you can tell me anything."

"Last year, me and Ginny dated briefly and I stupidly broke it off at professor Dumbledore's funeral. Then I discovered I couldn't live without her. I love her and I promise to keep her safe at all costs. We both talked yesterday and resolved everything. So can I have your blessing to date Ginny again?" he asked hesitantly.

Molly crushed him with a fierce hug "Of course Harry dear. I am so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It means a lot to me." Harry said truthfully.

**X O X O X O X**

Others arrived and everybody got ready in a hurry. The wedding was to be held in the afternoon and a party after that. Harry didn't see any girls or ladies at all. They were all too busy to get ready for the wedding. He met several cousins of the Weasleys and relatives of Fleur, all men of course.

At near noon, everybody gathered outside. Harry had to smack Ron a lot of times he found him ogling at part Veelas or just beautiful women.

Ever since Ginny came out wearing a floral light pink robe, he lost track of everything around him. She looked amazing with a low V cut barely showing her ample cleavage. The robe hugged her form and highlighted all her curves. She was the only one who had her beautiful red hair down of all the bridesmaids. She barely had any make up. She looked like angel to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She too looked right at him the entire time. They were so lost in each other that they missed the whole ceremony. When everybody started clapping, they broke out of their stupor and clapped with the rest of them. He immediately made his way to her "You look so beautiful, even more than an angel."

Ginny blushed but replied "You look very handsome yourself. I think I will stay by your side to beat off everybody else." She said coyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But come on I need to give Bill his wedding present." He led her over to Bill and Fleur who were being congratulated by a crowd of people.

"Congratulations Bill, Fleur. Here's something that I think you might appreciate" he said with a wink and handed over the envelope to Bill.

Bill opened the envelope and Fleur read over his shoulder. "Zis iz too much. We cannot ac'ept zis." Fleur exclaimed.

"Nothing is too much. Come on guys please simply enjoy the gift and don't argue. Its already reserved and I cant cancel it." Harry told them adamantly.

Bill reluctantly nodded "Okay Harry. Thank you." He leaned down to Harry's hear and whispered "This makes a great place for honeymoon don't you think?"

"Why do you think I got it for you?" Harry whispered back. Both traded small identical grins.

Harry spent time talking with Ginny and others who came up to talk to him. He danced to many a slow tune with Ginny surprisingly well. It just seemed that she molded into his body and they moved gracefully on the dance floor. He talked with and teased Remus and Tonks. He had a brief chat with Gabrielle. He talked to some Order members too.

He spent most of the time with Ginny, stealing kisses and holding her close. Everybody ate food happily. The cuisine was a blend of English and French. Harry and Ginny fed each other pieces of food discreetly.

All the activities ground to a halt when the most unlikely of guest arrived – Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and a whole bunch of aurors.

**X O X O X O X**

Do I leave it here as a cliffhanger? Quite a shock isn't it… Naa chapter's too small as it is.. Appearance of Dumbledore will be explained partially in the next chapter but the complete truth will only be revealed very late in the story.. Now on with it…

**X O X O X O X**

Everybody was in shock. Albus Dumbledore had returned from the dead. He was wearing his customary purple and gold robes with stars and half moons adorning them. His trademark half moon spectacles were placed on his crooked nose. He wore his standard hat on his head. His beard and hair were as usual flowing freely down the length of his robes. He looked as though he had never been harmed at all.

Harry, the one person to never freely show affection publicly, wanted to run to his mentor and hug him.

But then he noticed Dumbledore's eyes. They weren't twinkling. But they were his eyes no doubt. He would always remember those eyes. His eyes held the same cold, grave, alert and disappointed edge as he had seen when Voldemort had possessed him in the Atrium at the ministry over a year ago. But they were now directed at him rather than Voldemort. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed to be waging a battle within himself.

He grabbed Ginny's hand for assurance and she squeezed it gently offering silent support.

The entrouge headed directly to him. Mr. Weasley stepped forward asking what the matter was and Dumbledore whispered something to him. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and had gone white in his face.

Fudge, the ever pompous git, put a _sonorous_ charm (not that it was needed since everybody was silent) and announced "Harry James Potter, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Srcimgeour at 06:30 yesterday morning. You are sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban prison for your crimes against the ministry and the wizarding population of England."

Beside him Ginny burst out "ARE YOU CRAZY? HARRY WOULD NEVER DO THAT. DO YOU ANY PROOF?" Amazingly, her voice was even louder than Fudge's voice with a _sonorous_ charm.

Percy who was behind the minister until now spoke up "Of course we have conclusive proof. For the benefit of all those present, we will show you a recording from the Ministry at that time. We want everyone here to see Harry Potter in his true light. Auror Dawlish, prepare the view screen please." All the Weasleys were glaring at him even Mrs. Weasley for once.

Some sort of screen popped up and showed various sections of the Ministry of Magic. Harry watched an exact replica of himself walking though the ministry into the minister's office. The doppelganger calmly performed the Avada Kedavra curse and promptly disillusioned himself and was not seen again.

The crowd was dead silent after the show. Nobody knew what to make of this and they all turned to Dumbledore for he always had answers. Now not only had he come back from the dead but also his famed protégé, the boy who lived was accused of a heinous crime.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time "I shall tell about you about myself later. Harry my boy, why did you do it? I seem to have failed you yet again."

From somewhere, Ron yelled "But professor, that cant be Harry." Harry was touched by Ron's belief in him.

Dumbledore replied "We have already checked with his relatives and his whereabouts were unknown since the previous night." Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to piss them off in the letter. That small thing he had done could now land him in so much trouble.

Ginny was about to shout something else when Harry regained his composure "Calm down Gin. I will handle this. I swear I didn't do this." He whispered to her.

"I believe you Harry. Whatever everyone else may think I know you'd never do anything like that." She whispered back.

"Thanks Gin." He said and pecked her lips.

He turned to Dumbledore and said "You know professor that people can be impersonated. It could be someone else under glamour or polyjuice."

"Insolent child, all glamour charms are nullified at the entrance of the Ministry. As the interim Minister of Magic, I order you to surrender." Fudge mocked him in a high voice.

"But I didn't do it. You can check my wand if you want." Harry offered.

Dumbledore agreed "Very well, if your wand is found to be the cause, its an open and shut case. You will be taken directly to Azkaban."

Harry nodded and took out 'his' wand from his robe pocked only to drop it in horror. It wasn't his wand. He recognized it of course. I was a Yew wand thirteen inches long that contained a Phoenix feather from Fawkes. It was Voldemort's wand. The same wand that killed his parents and gave him the scar. "But this is not my wand. It is Voldemort's wand."

Nearly everyone flinched at the name. Fudge didn't seem to think anything of it. One of his cronies took the wand and performed Priori Incanteum on it. From a haze, a string of words appeared :

_AVADA KEDAVRA_

_IMPERIO_

_CRUCIO_

_CRUCIO_

They stopped the spell at that. Fudge boomed again "Since you so aptly told yourself about you-know-who's wand, I hereby add charges of aiding the Dark Lord, performing the unforgivables and coup against the Ministry of Magic."

"But that is not my wand." Harry insisted.

Dumbledore asked "I know it is Tom's wand Harry. When was the last time you saw your wand?"

"Yesterday morning when I called the Knight bus." Harry replied.

Fudge interrupted again "Stop this meddling. Even if this is not your wand, we have seen you use it. As you know wand chooses the wizard. If this is not your wand, you cant perform spells with it so try a spell and prove that it is not your wand."

Harry now realized he was done for. He suspected that the wand would work for him, they were brother wands after all. This was a big fucking setup. But where did Dumbledore come in all this?

Harry quietly whispered "Please believe me Gin I didn't know it. This is my wand's brother wand. It will work for me. This is all a setup."

"I will always believe you Harry. Never doubt that." Ginny whispered back.

The auror handed him the wand and Harry said in a resigned voice "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ pointing to a nearby pebble. The pebble lifted in the air. Everybody gasped as the realizations sunk in.

Dumbledore said in a flat voice "As the chief of Wizengamut, I concur with all charges and the sentence. Trial is hereby nullified." And then he disapparated with a small pop.

Fudge sneered "I am being generous. I grant you one last wish."

Harry could have easily tried to escape. _Tried_. He didn't know how many people believed him yet. Did the Weasleys believe him? Hermione? Remus? Tonks? He could have easily wished to break Fudge's nose but he had resigned himself. At least Azkaban no longer had Dementors anymore. It was guarded by aurors now.

So he wanted to get the most of his last wish. He told Fudge defiantly "I would like an hour alone with Ginny inside the Burrow without any disturbance. I will willingly give up this wand and you can lock up the doors and windows. You can even place me under a anti-dispparation jinx."

"Very well… if her parents have no objections." Seeing the shocked blank looks on the face of the Weasleys who didn't react, Fudge nodded.

Harry handed 'his' wand in and resisted the natural urge to duck from the jinx. Two aurors had in the meanwhile performed _colloptrus_ charms on every possible exit. They had tried to summon all wands and portkeys in the house. Ginny handed her wand too and she too was placed under the anti-disapparation jinx. They both walked into the Burrow hand in hand.

**X O X O X O X**

Harry led them to his and Ron's room and sat down heavily on his bed. "What do I do Gin? This setup is deep. Voldemort himself killed Scrimgeour."

Ginny sat down beside him and hugged him "I don't know Harry… but we will see this through together."

"But Ginny you cant be with me anymore. You have to move on. As much as I love you, I cant do anything right now."

"Don't you dare say that Harry Potter. I have had enough of your nobility. I will wait for you be it a month, a year or a century I will always wait for you." Ginny yelled at him.

Harry hugged her back forcefully "If that is what you want then I promise you Ginny I will find a way to escape. I don't know when but I promise to come to you and prove this false. I want a future with you Ginny and I am not giving up on that."

"You'd better come back because I will wait for you."

Harry pulled back and removed his robe. He went to his trunk and pulled out a few items and gave them to Ginny "Here Gin keep these. You can use the firebolt in the matches. Use the Marauder's map as you please and keep the invisibility cloak on you at all times. I know I don't need to protect you and you can take care of yourself but please use these to ease my conscience. Please keep my photo album safe. This is all I have of my parents."

Ginny took all of that without a word. She knew it was useless to argue. She thought about something and instantly made up her mind.

**X O X O X O X**

**WARNING M RATED SCENE… Skip if you don't want to read it.**

**X O X O X O X**

Ginny put all of them aside on Ron's bed and straddled Harry and kissed him passionately. She took off his glasses and placed it aside. She pushed him down on the bed and continued kissing him with all the passion and love she felt.

Harry kissed her back and lost himself in the intoxicating feel of her lips and her hands. Oh god how he wanted to be with and he wanted her. If this went on, he wasn't sure he could contain himself. So he tried to pull back but Ginny didn't let go. He groaned and said "Gin we gotta stop. I cant control myself if this continues."

Ginny nibbled his ear elicting a groan and whispered huskily "I want you Harry. I don't want to wait until you get back. Consider this as my parting gift and an incentive to come back."

Harry shivered hearing her speak so seductively. "But Ginny… I dont… want to… take that from you… I… " he barely choked out as Ginny gave trailing kisses along his neck and jaw line. "Bloody heel Gin I want you too but…"

Ginny stopped him with a firm kiss and looked up to his eyes "Then take me. I am already yours."

Harry didn't want to argue anymore and frankly he couldn't argue anymore. He was aflame with tremendous desire for her. He pulled her into a fiery kiss and rolled over so that he was on top of her. Ginny was running her hands through his hair and it was making him crazy. He gently traced the curves of her butt earning a slight tremble from Ginny.

Ginny pushed him and started tearing her clothes off. Getting the idea, Harry too removed his clothes hastily. Just as he finished taking off his clothes, he glanced at Ginny. He was gobsmacked and thanked whatever gods there were to grant him this fiery princess. She had unbelievable curves. Her breasts were firm and round. They were big enough but not overly so. He followed his gaze down the flat stomach and trimmed red hair between her legs. Her enticing long legs seemed to be going on forever. Her body was toned due to all those hours of Quidditch. Her waist length red hair framed her beautiful face and some locks rested on her creamy shoulders. Nobody could have been more perfect according to him.

Ginny too checked out Harry. Underneath all those robes was a body of a god. He had broad shoulders and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. She saw toned muscles everywhere. He had a flat stomach and a powerful chest. She blushed as she saw his arousal. He was BIG. Not that she could compare to anything else but that was the impression that came to her mind. Just looking at him she began to get wet between her legs.

Harry moved towards her and gently traced the bottom of her left breast and said lovingly "You are the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth. You are perfect."

Ginny moaned in delight when he touched such a sensitive spot. She was gently guided back on to the bed. Harry gently caressed her left breast in one hand and traced her bum and legs with the other. She had never been so excited before in her life. Ginny was moaning uncontrollably.

Harry didn't know what he was doing but he was encouraged hearing Ginny's moans. It was the sexiest thing he had heard. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her jaw and her neck. He put his lips to her right breast and gave a feather light kiss on the nipple which was jutted out. Ginny moaned out louder than before at that.

Harry kneaded her left breast while kissing and biting her other breast. Ginny cried out in pleasure. Harry was afraid they would hear her outside but didn't care about anything now. He concentrated in giving as much pleasure as he could to the goddess below him.

After a bit, Harry continued downwards. He gently pried her legs wide and kissed her pussy lips. Ginny could barely contain herself. She vowed that when Harry got back, she would never ever let go. She didn't know how he could make her fell so good when she knew he was a virgin like her. She arched her back when he parted her pussy lips and teased her with his tongue. She grabbed his head and pushed him into her and held him there.

Harry continued licking her clitoris and even bit her lips with his teeth. _Oh my god._ Ginny thought she was in heaven. She had never felt like this before. She felt as if she was set on fire from the inside. She started shuddering and screamed out loud "Don't stop Harry. Please don't stop." She buckled harder under him and screamed for him as she had her first orgasm.

Harry was coated with her juices. Hell he wanted to push himself into her ravage her as she screamed. He lapped up all the juices as Ginny still had small shudders. He was so hard he thought he would burst. But he wanted this to be perfect for Ginny. He wouldn't be there for her for a while so he wanted this to be good, real good.

Harry went back up and gave a mind blowing kiss in which she tasted her own juices. He said huskily against her lips "I cant wait Gin. Are you sure?"

Still reeling in pleasure, Ginny replied just as huskily "Yes take me Harry. Make me yours."

Harry positioned his throbbing dick in front of her entrance and Ginny gently guided him in with her hands. Ginny gasped at the sudden pain when she lost her virginity. She started bleeding a bit. When she saw the panicked look on Harry's face, she said "Don't worry luv. This happens the first time."

Whether it was because Ginny called him luv the first or because of her cry of pain Harry froze above her. Seeing that Harry was frozen, Ginny snaked her legs around his waist and roughly pulled him into to her completely. She cried out in pain and pleasure. She had never felt so full, so complete. She knew she had formed a deep and unbreakable connection to Harry.

Harry couldn't believe how tight she was. When she pulled him in, he felt as though he was connected to her very soul. To get her mind off the pain, he kissed her hard on the lips. He felt her respond and she eased a bit.

When he was sure, she was completely free of pain, he started moving slowly inside her. _Oh hell how am I to hold back now? _He asked himself.

To both of their astonishment, he heard _don't hold back then._

Ginny was shocked to hear him since they were kissing. Without even thinking, she had instinctively thought back. Now both of them were shocked still. She stammered "How… what…"

Harry too was shocked but he didn't care. He mentally replied _Later_ and kissed her again. He again started moving inside her and Ginny met his each stroke. At her urging, he started moving faster and faster. He knew he was in heaven.

Ginny started pulling him into her with her legs harder and harder with each thrust. She felt the beginning of another orgasm. She cried out loud mentally _Harrrry_ continuously. Both of them were breathing extremely raggedly lost in their sea of passion.

He heard her screams and moans and he groaned with pleasure. He knew he couldn't last long now. It felt incredibly sexy and exciting to hear Ginny scream for him. He felt walls within her tighten as she began her orgasm. He couldn't hold himself any longer and he spilled everything he had inside her. Both of them screamed out in pleasure.

After their spasms subsided, Harry leaned his forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes, whispered "I love you so much Gin."

"I love you too Harry now and forever." Ginny whispered back looking into his emerald pools.

**X O X O X O X**

**Scene over.**

**X O X O X O X**

Harry felt so content now with her in his arms. He had never felt so good all his life. But it was nearly time for him to go. With a large sigh he told her "Its nearly time Gin. I gotta go."

"Yes luv, its time." Ginny said sadly.

Both of them got up and washed up. Ginny put on her clothes as best as she could and straightened her robes. Harry put on his boxers and new slacks and shirt. He left his robes in his trunk and put on his new boots.

He kissed her again and pleaded with her "Use anything you want from my trunk. Please take care of yourself Gin. I love you."

"I promise Harry. I love you too." Ginny responded softly.

As they made their way downstairs, Harry wondered what that mental talking thing was about. He decided to try it _You got a sexy ass Gin_. He thought as he tried to alleviate some tension.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks but smirked and replied mentally _Thank you Harry. You got a cute butt as well._

Harry blushed but asked her mentally _What is this thing we are doing? How can we do this?_

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him downstairs again while replying _I read up a bit on bonds after you rescued me in the chamber. We formed a debt bond and that was why I always knew when you were near. When we… er… consummated our relationship and because we loved each other deeply, the debt bond changed into a Soul bond._

_So we can talk like this because of the Soul bond?_ Harry asked.

_Yes. Soul bond are very rare. The last soul bonding recorded was 350 years ago._ She knocked loudly for the aurors to open the door and continued _Now you wont get so bored at Azkaban and we can talk to each other regularly. Besides, you can help me with the classes and tests._ She said mischievously.

_This is great Gin._ Harry said enthusiastically as he was led back to the group of people by the aurors.

Harry observed for the people who seemed to still believe him. He caught the eyes of Remus first who nodded straight away. Beside him, Tonks too nodded slightly as did Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Kingsley, McGonagall, Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

Ron came and patted him on his back and whispered "Keep well mate. We will get you out" before walking off into the house.

The other members of the Order and to his dismay Hermione looked skeptical. He was disheartened to see that his best friend didn't trust him enough to believe him completely. He guessed her logical mind was facing the facts that were presented.

Ginny noted his despair and his line of sight and consoled him _Don't worry luv. They will come around._

Harry sighed and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. To change his mood, he said lightly _It doesn't seem that they heard your screams. I am sure we could have brought the entire village here with your loud screaming._

Ginny shrugged and replied amusedly _I think your screams were much louder than this. Seriously though, I think it was some accidental magic from one of us. Since I never even gave a thought about others, it must've been you._

_Yeah maybe. _Harry felt one of the aurors put something into his pant pocket. "What…" before he could complete it, he was rendered unconscious as he felt a stunner impact him on his back.

**X O X O X O X**

Far away in an old warehouse in Gloucestershire, Voldemort sat on his Onyx throne waiting for his follower to appear. He had chosen this place to hold temporary meetings until his stronghold in Ireland could be completed. He relished the thought of reigning the world from his Hellhold as he had aptly named his castle. _Oh it would be a sight to behold and fear_ he thought gleefully. He had taken great pains to get to his stronghold to this stage. It would still take him many months of undivided attention but he had made sure it would be worth it. It would be impenetrable and the most secure fortress in existence.

He saw his servant appear in front of him and bow down to him. _These spineless pathetic wizards…_ he ranted _they will serve as fodders to my great army._

"My Lord" the man supplied weakly. He was terrified of being in the presence of the Dark Lord. He was after a lowly auror in the ranks of the death eaters.

Voldemort sneered at the man and he could feel the fear emanating from him. He relished in having power over people. "Yes" he said coldly.

The auror offered Voldemort his yew wand taken from Harry Potter and said "It is done my lord. But…" and hesitated.

Voldemort took the wand and lazily pointed at the man and _crucio_. The man writhed and screamed in pain. After a few seconds, he took off the curse. "Spit it out worm." He spat.

"My lord… Dumbledore appeared unexpectedly but he couldn't stop it. He even denied the right of trial and confirmed the sentence at the Wizengamut chief."

He waved and dismissed the auror. Voldemort tapped his long skeleton fingers on the armrest of the throne contemplating the unfolding of events. _Blasted old man is back. At least Potter is out of the picture. I will use him as an example to the world. Then the world will know the true power of Lord Voldemort. Now to destroy Potter's wand…_

He took out the Holly wand from the folds of his robes and prepared to break it over his knee when there was an abrupt flash of fire and a phoenix appeared before him. It swooped down and snatched the holly wand in its talons. It sang a melodious tone that seemed to mock him which hurt his ears and his very soul. He drew his yew wand and spewed out curses at the bird but the bird disappeared in another flash of fire.

He was seething. _No ruddy bird could mock him, the great dark lord._ He swore vengeance on the bird and its master again. He wanted to teach them a lesson they would not forget anytime soon. He called out "Wormtail".

The sniveling rotund man stepped out of the dark corner and kneeled before him. "Yess.. mas.. ter.."

"Cut the traitor in to pieces and the send the package to the old man. And Wormtail bring Draco here." He ordered.

"Yes… massteeer" he said and shuffled away.

Not a minute after, Draco Malfoy was before him. Before he could get a word out, Voldemort pointed his wand and cast _crucio_ on him. "Answer my summons immediately. I do not like to wait."

Draco Malfoy who was flat on his stomach after the curse, quickly got to his knees and apologized "Sorry master."

Voldemort was pleased at the young fool. He would be a great soldier for him indeed. "Draco," he said in a hypnotic tone "you have served me well. You, a mere 17 year old almost managed to do what countless others failed in abysmally. Therefore I will grant you power and knowledge. You shall be my apprentice." He said with a hiss. Nagini, his pet snake, came behind him and settled on his shoulders.

"I am honored master. I will try my best master." Draco Malfoy said reverently. After all, he was only death eater apart from Bellatrix who were their lord's apprentice.

"Trying is not enough" Voldemort snapped "You will henceforth take the place of your father in the inner circle for your service. Now there is a matter of Potter's whore I need you to take care of."

Malfoy said with a feral smile "I have set up students for the task master. The Weaselette will be tortured, humiliated and completely destroyed my lord."

"Good. You may go now apprentice."

Voldemort couldn't reach Potter through the link since that fateful day at the Atrium of the Ministry. But this would show the world that Lord Voldemort spares no one. He would destroy all those that Potter held dear to him. He would make everybody rue the day they encountered Potter.


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer :** I do not own anything. All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. I started working at my new company in a different location. So it took this long to settle in and complete this chapter. From now on, the updates will be more regular… something like once a week.

I will also be starting a new story which will be a crossover with Chronicles of Riddick. It will be a complete AU story. It will contain spoilers from all books. Watch out for it. Now on with the story.

Review replies I will do so in my next chapter.

**Chapter 4 : Revelations**

Harry woke up 2 days later bruised, bloodied and clad only in his boxers in a dark damp cell. He groaned in pain when he came into consciousness. It hurt to move any part of his body. He gave up on trying to sit up. Every part of his body ached. He felt stinging pain and smelled blood everywhere.

_HARRY _he heard Ginny scream mentally.

Since he couldn't yet do anything, he replied mentally _Ginny?_ His voice sounded weak even mentally.

_Oh my god Harry, what happened? You didn't reply for two days straight. I was so scared. Are you alright? _Ginny asked rapidly.

Harry's mental facilities were still not up to par. So he managed a weak _Huh…_ in response.

_Sorry… _her voice sounded sheepish. _Are you okay? Don't tell me you are fine because even your mental voice is weak._ She asked slowly.

_I cant move. Everything hurts Gin._

_What did they do to you for two days? Those bloody bastards_ Ginny swore.

_Its been two days? Whoa… _Harry asked surprised. _So what happened?_

_Some auror stunned you and took away Tom's wand. They didn't let any of us come near you. _ She replied sadly.

_Its ok. You couldn't have done anything. Those guys must have done a pretty good number on me. So what is the story about Dumbledore?_ He asked curiously.

_Dumbledore gave a press conference at Hogwarts. He said he had been grievously injured and poisoned on an expedition. He told he had to go into a trance to help his magic heal him. _Ginny doled out. _That was for the public. For us and the Order, he said that he had recovered early but wanted to keep his presence a secret so that they could have an advantage in the war. But with you supposedly going dark, he had no choice but to reappear. How much ever we protested, he didn't listen._

_Its not his fault Gin. It was a very good setup. So whats up with the Order? Did Tom do anything till now? _Harry asked curiously.

Ginny hesitated a moment but replied _It seems Snape was actually on our side. His body was sent to Hogwarts in pieces.The adults didn't let us look at his corpse but those that saw…_ She shuddered a bit_ the expressions on them was enough to dissuade us. Most of them lost theirs meals soon after that. They said they could hardly recognize his body any more. But apart from that, the frustrating thing is that Dumbledore didn't even tell us why Snape fired the Avada Kedavra at him that night. Personally I think most of what he told us was a load of bull. The Order is in a complete disarray. Dumbledore is being indecisive and nobody else has any idea what to do about the situation. Mum and dad told me that they disbanded the Order meeting because of the ruckus._

Harry gave a wry smile but got serious _Ginny, I need you to start preparing yourself. If I know Tom, he will send people after you in one way or the other. Even in Hogwarts you wont be safe. There are many advanced defense books in my trunk. I had gotten new ones in the summer. Read them and practice whenever you can._

_Ok Harry I'll do it. I will keep up at Hogwarts in the room of requirement._ She stopped for a moment as if to berate herself and continued _Harry I completely forgot. The end of year exams are scheduled for the first week of September and classes are to begin on October 1st. All students are returning to Hogwarts on August 1st to give us a month to prepare._

_You are well ahead of your year Gin. A month is more than enough besides I will be there to help you. Even though I doubt I will know anything you don't except in defense and charms._ Harry soothed her since she sounded worried.

_That is not what I am worried about Harry. Its… something strange is happening around here. Dumbledore is beginning to… I mean really beginning to lose his marbles. He is making second guesses about everything and he is unable to take proper decisions. Everything is going haywire. Suddenly many people who believed in you two days ago are openly speaking against you. Ron is even giving interviews to press about all your adventures in detail. I don't know what to think and who to trust. And the press is lapping it all up and even exaggerating it. They are printing articles again like in your fifth year condemning you._

_Don't worry about them Gin. Concentrate on preparing yourself. Now excuse me for a moment. I want to see where and what state I am in._ Harry concluded.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he met big tennis ball shaped eyes of a house-elf. "What…" he rasped out.

He was soon propped up by magic and a glass of water was pressed against his lips. He drank greedily spilling most of the contents. He sighed contentedly and looked around. First and foremost, he noticed a house elf standing beside him. They were in a dark cell of about 15 feet by 20 feet about 10 feet high. There was a metallic cot in a corner and a bucket in another corner. His bloodied and torn clothing was laid out on the cot. The cell was bare other than that.

Finally he turned to the house elf and asked "Hello. I am Harry. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The house elf seemed surprised but replied "I is Slinky master. You is in far cell. Nobody is using it for long years. You was hurt badly so I is taking your clothes to help. I is sorry I is doing it master." It said and proceeded to hit its head against the wall just as any other house elf would do.

Harry didn't have the strength to stop it physically so he said aloud "Stop. Don't punish yourself. Its alright."

It looked at him with wide eyes. "Slinky is surprised at master's kindness. Slinky vows to look after master Harry. I help you healthy again."

Harry was surprised. He didn't think other prisoners had elves to take care of them and as far as he knew, house elves didn't have any healing powers. "But… How… I thought you were bonded and couldn't disobey the aurors."

Slinky shook its head with its large ears flapping left and right "All elfs working here is free elfs. We is forced here. Wards keep us here master. Only fifteen elfs here but we is having a lot of work. So Slinky helps master Harry."

Harry was shocked to know about them. Forcibly detaining them and making them work would have set him in a fit of rage if he had the strength. He realized he didn't know much about them at all. He doubted anyone in the wizarding world knew either. But this was too cruel, it was something Tom would do. "I want to escape from here Slinky. I promise to find a way to take you all away from here."

Slinky stood up straight and replied seriously "Slinky help in any way master wants. We be glad if yous take us out. All elfs help master Harry. We is bringing you good food we gives to aurors. But magic used inside cell stay inside. Elfs not able to open doors. Doors locked with very old wizard magic."

Every part of his body was screaming in pain. Even small movements were sending large jolts of pain. After a great deal of effort, Harry put hid hand on Slinky's shoulder to show his appreciation. "Thank you Slinky. I am grateful for your help. Can you please get me my clothes?"

Slinky began to tear up "Master Harry is great wizard." Harry groaned as he realized Slinky was like Dobby. He really didn't need another helper like Dobby but he couldn't help it. He needed all the help he got now. "Slinky help master." He said and snapped his fingers. Harry's clothes were clean again. All the tears were repaired and they were folded neatly and were beside Harry.

"Thank you Slinky. Can you clean me up too?" Harry asked.

"Slinky can clean but I is needing help of Chirper to heal yous. Chirper is head elf here." Then he snapped his fingers again and Harry was clean of blood and mud on him though his wounds remained. He was thankful for that. "Slinky go get Chirper master Harry." Slinky snapped his fingers again and disappeared.

Harry remembered that something was put inside his pocket at he lost consciousness. He searched his pants and got a folded piece of parchment. It was addressed to _HARRY POTTER_ written in blood red ink. He opened and read it…

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**By now you must be wondering who would send you this note on your way to Azkaban. It is I, Lord Voldemort. You are now in an unused part of Azkaban.. **_

**_If you have somehow survived the gentle treatment of my death eaters… or aurors in your opinion, I commend you. But fear not, you shall die away slowly. Nobody will check up on you and you will die of hunger like a pitiful brat you are. While you die slowly, I will kill all the people you once held dear one by one._**

**_You should know my new apprentice Draco. I hear he has quite a few delightful plans for your dear Weaselette. I have entrusted her care to him and I am sure when I finally bring your corpse out to show the world, I will tell everybody the complete detail of your innocence and the ministrations to your whore._**

**_Know that I will destroy you and everything you held close to you. After that I assure you the world will take its rightful place beneath my feet. I shall the one god people will look up to and worship._**

_**Your overlord,**_

_**Lord Voldemort.**_

Harry crumpled the letter and threw it to the wall. His eyes held a spark of anger and helpless ness in them. _What could he do? He had done all that he could to help Ginny. Malfoy was now coming after her. What if he got into Hogwarts? Ginny was brilliant but there was so much he could do. Why had the fates been so cruel to him? Was he destined to slowly lose everyone while he lived?_ He thought unaware that Ginny was hearing all that.

Ginny startled him by replying _I will take care Harry. Don't worry too much about me. I promise to seek help if it becomes too much._

_I just wish I could do something. At least I wont die as Tom thinks._ Harry replied morosely.

_Whats this about dying?_ Ginny asked alarmed.

_Oh that, Tom sent me a letter through an auror who came to arrest me. I am stranded in an isolated cell where nobody looks. He thinks I will die of hunger and he will gloat it to the world then that I was innocent all along. But not to worry _he placated her when he felt that she was panicking _I already have a house elf by the name of Slinky helping me. He cant do much but he told he would get me proper food._

_Only you Harry can make friends even in a prison._ Ginny said exasperatedly once she had calmed down.

_Yeah, aren't I the best?_ Harry asked cheekily.

_You are lucky you are not near me Mr. Potter._ Ginny warned mock sternly.

_Talk to you in a bit Gin. Slinky is here with another elf to heal me. _Harry told her as he saw two house elves appear before him.

"I is Chirper master. I is needing one more elf to heal master." The other elf stated before snapping his fingers and disappearing. A few moments later, he arrived with a female elf who looked as old as him. "We is healing yous now. Please relax and don't be surprised master."

The two elves started clapping their hands and chanting in a strange language while Slinky watched. Harry was unexpectedly levitated in the air. He closed his eyes when it began to hurt all over. It wasn't as much as a crucio but it was a lot of pain. He felt as though he was scrubbed raw on all his injuries. It was indescribable agony for about five minutes which felt like five hours for him. Then the pain slowly ebbed away and he was put back on the ground.

He carefully examined himself. He was completely healed but he was sore all over with just a dull ache where his wounds were. He bent down on his knees and hugged the two house elves and thanked them. He hugged Slinky too. "Thank you all of you. I promise you all that I will get you away from here as soon as I can for all you have done for me." Their healing method was crude and painful but at least they healed him.

The three elves were blushing profusely never having heard such high praise from a wizard. "Whenever you is needing anything, you is calling Slinky master. We is glad to be helping you." Chirper offered. They all snapped their fingers and disappeared. A tray full of food appeared along with a bottle of pumpkin juice. Harry talked to Ginny while eating.

_Gin… You wont believe what just happened, I am healed. Just a bit sore now. The house elves that came healed me. _He said happily to Ginny.

_That's great Harry. Talk to me whenever you are bored alright. And you'd better check in with me everyday Mr. Potter._ Ginny ordered him.

_Yes mam, as you say mam. I am a lowly servant who obeys you mam._ Harry replied cheerfully.

_Let me sleep now please. In case you haven't noticed… _She stopped awkwardly not knowing if he could even make out the time of the day in his cell. _Er.. Sorry._

_No need to apologize Gin. I have good food and lots of rest now. It really doesn't bother much to be here other than the fact that I miss you. Now go to sleep my Queen. Pleasant dreams Gin._ Harry instructed lovingly.

**X O X O X O X**

Ginny and Harry talked daily… in fact they talked almost all the time. Harry had gotten over his soreness and had started doing some physical exercises to pass time. The elves got him some books to read from the aurors. So he read those books and magazines. Since he couldn't practice, he simply tried to remember them.

It was three days since Harry had woken up. Ginny was invited to Bill's and Fleur's apartment today. She really didn't want to go but her favorite brother, Bill had told her that it would be helpful for her.

She got ready and went down to the kitchen to floo to Bill's place. Ginny stood in the fireplace and sprinkled the pinch of floo powder. She bellowed "BILL'S CRYPT" and vanished in the green flames.

She stepped out of the fireplace into the modest sitting room. She was immediately hugged by Fleur "'ow are you dear. It muz be hard for you. Sit down." Ginny was still not that much taken to the newest Weasley but she welcomed the affection.

When Ginny was released from the embrace, she noticed that she was probably the last to arrive. She was surprised at the number and the choice of people here. She wondered what kind of meeting she had been invited to. There was Remus Lupin, Alaster Moody, Fred, George and of course Bill and Fleur.

She took a seat beside Bill. Bill started the meeting "All those who have gathered here believe in Harry's innocence. I know that Hagrid also believes in Harry but as you all know, he cant really keep his mouth to himself. There are a lot of strange things happening least of which if the behavior of Albus Dumbledore and others close to us. One by one they changed and are slandering Harry. We are the only people who can do something about this."

"Fleur here has an idea why we aren't acting like them." He continued "Fleur says all of us here are somehow resistant to some mind altering spells and potions. Remus because of his lycanthropy, Fred and George due to your twin bond, Moody… well maybe because you are experienced and have taken precautions and Fleur and me due to a bond a Veela forms when she marks her mate. Hagrid though we aren't sure, think that he is resistant to most potions like spells due to his giant blood." Here he paused a but and turned to Ginny. He was wondering like everybody else how this was possible. "Now Ginny I am not sure why. Ginny?" he prompted.

Ginny wasn't sure what to tell them and so he contacted Harry mentally. _Harry Remus, Moody, twins, Hagrid, Bill and Fleur are the only close people who still believe in you now. They have called me to some meeting. Apart from Hagrid, everybody else is here. They think that somebody is putting spells and potions to change others' views in the order. They are talking about bonds that prevented some mind altering spells and potions. What do I tell them?_

_Don't tell them about the Soul bond Gin. That should be only between us. Tell them it's a debt bond due to your life debt._ Harry instructed.

Ginny faced the others and said "You all know Harry saved me in the Chamber. We love each other too. So maybe there is some kind of debt bond between us." She said casually hoping to throw off the suspicion. She didn't want to get an earful if they happened to hear about real circumstances.

Bill nodded accepting the explanation. Moody as usual was skeptical about everything. He asked gruffly "What are we going to do about him? This is was people and Albus is no longer leading the Order. He is no longer able to take proper decisions and was giving confusing orders. He is definitely not himself and always looked troubled. So I was voted the leader while Albus will remain headmaster and chief of Wizengamut. You people are the ones I can spare from the Order to work on Potter's behalf. Make the most of it."

Everybody sat stunned assimilating the new information. This was more than what they had hoped for from the Order. Meanwhile Ginny relayed everything to Harry mentally.

_Gin, ask Moody how he is sure that the person is in fact Dumbledore. I told all of them what happened at the top of the tower that day._ Harry instructed mentally.

Ginny addressed Moody "Sir, how do you know that it is the real Dumbledore. Harry told everybody that he saw the killing curse hit Dumbledore and he did in fact fall from the top of the tower."

Moody guffawed and replied "Constant Vigilance. Good question lass. We had him checked out for everything and cross referenced with answers to questions only Albus would know. Besides my magical eye can read auras and his aura confirms his identity. Now you lot do what you can. I have some death munchers to catch." That said, he disappeared via the fireplace.

Ginny was relaying things continuously. Finally Remus asked "What do we do now."

The twins who were sitting quietly until now. They spoke in unison solemnly "We will keep and eye out for news from Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley."

Bill nodded and supplied "Me and Fleur will keep and ear out at Gringotts. Goblins didn't believe Sirius was guilty so I doubt they will condemn Harry now."

"I know some people from the DA at school still believe that Harry is innocent. I will talk to students at school." Ginny told them.

Remus sighed and said "Moody will be busy with Order business. I think I can look around in the shadier sections for some leads. Thank you all for believing in Harry and trying to look out for him."

Bill spoke for the Weasleys assembled there "We all owe Harry many times over. Besides things are too weird right now to believe in anything else."

Remus looked at all of them and told quietly "Harry is all I have left now (Don't forget Tonks – Fred) umm… yeah her too… So I am glad you are all willing to help him." Remus once again thanked them all and disappeared through the fireplace.

"We will make sure…" Fred

"Our dear Harrikins…" George

"The famed hero…" Fred

"The chosen one…" George

"And too many other titles…" Fred

"Will appreciate the help of…" George

"His two most devious…" Fred

"Brilliant…" George

"Add a host of other supreme qualities..." Fred

"Brothers… namely" George

"Gred and Forge…" Fred

"We bid adieu…" George

"So than we can…" Fred

"Help our little brother." They both finished in unison. Giving Ginny a hug, they both flooed away.

Ginny was touched by the words of the twins. She had been holding herself together until now but couldn't any longer. Ginny got up and hurled herself at Bill sobbing quietly. "Thanks Bill. Its very difficult for me to be away from him when he had just proclaimed his love for me."

Bill held her and said soothingly "Shh… it will all be okay Gin-Gin. We will get Harry out."

Fleur too put an arm on Ginny's shoulder to comfort her "Arry iz a strong man. Everyzing will be alright. I know it will be difficult. I wenz through the zame zing with Bill in the hospital."

The three stayed together for a few more minutes with Ginny taking comfort in family that was helping her. Ginny returned to the Burrow after promising them to contact them in case of problems.

Immediately after reaching the Burrow, she went up to her room while telling Harry about the meeting.

_You are brilliant Gin _Harry beamed at her _it was a great idea to think about the DA. Whether they believe me or not tell everybody to prepare for the worst. The letter Tom sent me indicates he will do something major this year affecting us all. By the way how is Bill coping after the attack? Are there any problems regarding his condition?_

_There are no problems with Bill. The only reminder is the scars in his face and some increased aggressiveness._ Replied Ginny.

They talked and teased each other for a few minutes before Ginny was called downstairs.

**X O X O X O X**

Ginny had taken Harry's trunk into her own room the day Harry had woken up. She now spent most of her time reading over the defense books when she was not doing chores around the house. Her family didn't seem to be bothered… well not much more than normal. It was as if Harry never existed for them.

Ron had completely given into his jealousy of Harry. He was still giving out interviews to any reporter who would listen. He was even inventing stories about things that never happed. He just 'happened' to remember some incriminating evidence against Harry. He claimed that Harry had obliviated him and Hermione many times. It seems he had caught Harry practicing Dark Arts many times during the fifth and sixth years. He went as far to say that Harry used them both as target practice.

Hermione was not much better. She and Ron did joint interviews. She collaborated everything that Ron said. She even went beyond Ron and sobbingly ground out that Harry tried to feel her and take advantage of her sexually.

Bill and the twins were disgusted with Ron and Hermione and had told them so in their face. This had aggravated Ron and Hermione who thought they were doing the right thing.

The Prophet was filled with interviews from many people and stories about Harry. One edition even had complete details about his home life at the Dursleys. They, being true to their nature, blamed everything on him and claimed that he had threatened them on numerous occasions. Then there were interviews from the students of Hogwarts. The Slytherins outright accused him of everything from intimidation to attacks. The members of the DA were mostly ignored but a few of them supported the accusations. Notable amongst them were Zacharias Smith and Dean Thomas. Other students didn't know much about Harry but their words were also twisted to help further the view of the public.

Ginny saw first hand how fickle the wizarding world was. She was never called for any interview because her _dear_ brother, Ron had said that she had been controlled by Harry. She was supposedly made use of and discarded. _'Fame is indeed a fickle friend' _she mused. She was disgusted with the way her world operated.

Harry and Ginny kept up their conversations every chance they got. Harry helped her with her spellwork whenever he could and however he could. It was less than a week since she had started so she had hardly made any progress. She couldn't even practice the spells that she had learned. But she was comforted and assured by Harry every time she began to doubt herself.

She was sad that nobody paid much attention to her in her house. Ron and Hermione were out giving interviews. Her dad was busy with the ministry and the Order. With Fudge back, there was much more work in all departments. Her mother was busy with the clean up after the wedding and cooking. The twins were busy with the shop and looking out for any news of Harry. Charlie had gone back to Romania.

Bill and Fleur were the only ones who checked up on her everyday. Both of them flooed to the Burrow every night and tried to cheer her up. This helped improve the relation between Ginny and Fleur. Ginny saw the woman behind the Veela. Since Ginny never had sisters and others weren't paying much attention to her, she gained a new sister in such a short time. Fleur told her about her education at Beauxbatons and her life in France. Ginny in turn told her about life in a crowded Burrow. Ginny talked about the numerous quirks of her brothers and of her love for Harry. Ginny generally felt better after a much needed girl talk with Fleur now that Hermione was otherwise occupied.

Ginny only generally asked for advice from Bill regarding her safety. She had promised Harry after all. Nobody knew Tom ordered Malfoy to target her. She couldn't tell others about her link and therefore couldn't tell about the letter Harry had received. She had dumped all her old books in favor of Harry's books. She used his trunk and his books. As promised, she carried the invisibility cloak everywhere she went.

**X O X O X O X**

Harry was already getting bored. What could you expect one to do in a prison cell? He exercised and tried to practice Occlumency. He started to try and do meditation. He hardly got anywhere with that since he had no idea whatsoever about the techniques or the concept. His exercises were minimal as he had to rest for his body to completely recover. Those auror death eaters had done a pretty good bang up job on him.

He talked to Slinky a lot. Slinky told him about the aurors who had the guard duty since the Dementors had abandoned Azkaban. He observed that there was one shift of one auror from the Order per day. Slinky told him about the layout of Azkaban but being inside a cell, he couldn't make out head or tails out of it. But he did learn a lot about the cell he was in. It was in an abandoned part of Azkaban which had partially collapsed. The cells in this part of the prison were very old ones which had ancient wards. Nobody knew all the wards on the cells but they were considerable. These cells were built to hold up to ten people at a time. That was why his cell was so big. The newer sections had been built in the last century and that was where all the prisoners were placed. The old section in which he was imprisoned had larger cells. Nobody had checked in this section for more than two decades. This section could only be accessed from a hidden passageway from the main prison. So he was completely alone except for the house elves. Tom had sure picked up a nice cell for him.

For a house elf, Slinky was very inquisitive. He opened up to Harry very fast and had comfortable conversations during lunch or dinner. The mornings meant a lot of work and he as therefore not available. Slinky asked a lot of questions about the outside world. He heard some of the news from the aurors but with Harry, he could ask about anything.

Slinky told him about his history. He was a house elf for the Babcock family and was released from service when her mistress had gotten bored with her. He had searched for another family for a year and was then captured and put in service here. He was working in Azkaban for seven years now. He told about some of the other elves imprisoned here. All had similar stories but two of them were bad elves according to them. Those two had betrayed the secrets of their masters who were good people.

Harry in turn told Slinky about all his interactions with Dobby. He explained in detail about the events of his second year often getting sidetracked talking about Ginny. He told Slinky about Dobby's help during the tri wizard tournament and during Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. He even told Slinky about the many midnight dinners and picnics he had taken Ginny to where Dobby had arranged the place and the food. He also told him about the little things Dobby helped him with last year – like leaving a rose beside Ginny's bed every morning, sending her notes during classes etc. Harry found it unbelievable that Slinky even teased him about Ginny.

Harry kept away from serious topics such as war and his friends. Slinky also kept away from depressing topics such as the status of other prisoners and identities of prisoners. All in all they developed a firm friendship which also consisted awe and worship in small part from Slinky.

Harry didn't tell Slinky about his bond to Ginny. He wanted this information to be strictly between him and Ginny. He got updates daily from Ginny. He knew all about the articles published in the Prophet. He was hurt knowing his friends would say such blatant lies about him but talking to Ginny, he tuned it all out. He frankly didn't care about them anymore. If they wanted to slander him, they could do it to their heart's content. Tom was anyway going to explain his innocence at some point. He hoped to see their faces at that time. He was happy to know that Moody was heading the Order. It was high time for hard policies regarding the death eaters. He too shared Ginny's views about the wizarding world in general. He was saddened to know about others treatment of Ginny.

Harry was glad of one thing though – Albus Dumbledore. He was one person had cared for more than others generally. He was not giving any interviews and was totally absent from the proceedings of the Order. Frankly Harry was worried about him because such a powerful wizard should have been at least considered for his fighting capability. Since he was left out, it meant that there was something really wrong with him.

The only thing Harry worried about most was Ginny's safety. Since Ginny couldn't go out anywhere, she hadn't spent any of his money yet. He didn't even know what to tell her to buy to protect her more. He had thought about some charm bracelet or necklace but they cost more than he had in his money pouch. He realized he was safer than Ginny because nobody would come to check for him until Tom came for him.

He knew Ginny had a fiery temper. He had often been hexed for some comments when they were dating last year. So he didn't repeatedly nag her to be careful. He knew she took what he had told very seriously and was trying her best to follow it. She surprised him sometimes with her brilliance. She asked Bill and the twins for help playing on their brotherly love for her. She was sneaky when she wanted to be. She had received some of the twins inventions from their defense section to take with her to school. Harry marveled how lucky he was to have such a terrific witch.


	5. Long Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. I know this story will never be the same as JKR's seventh book but I am writing for fun.

**Chapter 5: Long Conversations**

**A/N: It might seem that Harry and Ginny share a deep telepathic and bond and can hear and see whatever the other thinks and sees. It's not true in this story. They can only hear the thoughts that were directed purposefully at the other. So if Harry was thinking about Ginny without wishing her to know about it, Ginny couldn't read those thoughts. And they can't see what the other sees. If you have read "Fate's debt", you might have mistaken it to be that way… Just thought that I might clear this up so that some of the future situations might be better understood.**

**I GOT A BETA! I GOT A BETA! Cheers to hyper-swain.**

It was a cheery morning for Ginny to wake up to considering the circumstances. Harry was still in Azkaban and her family more or less disowned her after Ron made her out to be a "used and discarded product" of Harry's. But she had a little brighter disposition today because it was Harry's birthday. He couldn't have a party of course and couldn't even be with her but it was still his birthday. And more importantly, it was his coming of age birthday.

She knew the importance of it but she doubted that Harry knew about that. He was still very much naïve in the affairs of the wizarding community. She would have to teach him all the basic things that come with being a part of a wizarding family.

She sighed at the work before her and got up to get ready for the morning. She finished her morning activities and went downstairs for breakfast.

She was still a bit groggy and not completely awake. So she was startled when Fleur grabbed her in a hug. "Allow Ginny dear. Good morning."

It took a moment to filter into Ginny's mind but she became alert. If Fleur was here, Bill would be here too. Sure enough, he was sitting at the table beside and eating calmly watching her and Fleur.

"Good morning to you too, Fleur. I didn't know you were coming here today." Turning to Bill, she called out "Good morning Bill. What's up?"

She didn't feel like talking or greeting Ron after what all he had said to the press. Ron scowled at her and returned to shoveling food into his mouth. Her mother and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

Bill rose from his seat and gathered her in a gentle hug and said "What? Can't I visit my sister without scheduling a meeting? Since you are going to school tomorrow, we thought we'd visit you. Come on have your breakfast and we'll talk later."

"Okay" Ginny replied happily and sat down for breakfast. Fleur loaded a plate of bacon and soup for her and sat beside Bill. Ginny ate as she chatted with Bill and Fleur about inconsequential things totally ignoring Ron. It was good to see that Bill and Fleur gave Ron the silent treatment but it was really disgusting that he was still gaping at Fleur and drooling at her. Not able to take it anymore, Bill smacked him on the head none too gently and told him to get out.

After Ron sulked out of the room, all three of them shared a good laugh at his expense. After Ginny finished, Fleur took care of her plate, washing it and storing it away with a couple of spells.

Ginny led them back to her room and watched at Bill set up some wards around the room. She idly wondered what this was about. Maybe they had found something to help Harry. She hadn't dared to get her hopes up. She had not yet contacted Harry today and was eager to do it. She decided to do it after Bill and Fleur left so that she could update Harry on whatever was happening here.

She took a seat on her bed and Bill and Fleur settled themselves on Hermione's bed. Unable to wait any longer she asked "So what's up? Any news regarding Harry?"

Bill replied as Fleur laid her head on his shoulder "Fred and George haven't heard anything. Remus has yet to get in contact with us after he left. Moody as we know is busy with the Order. I haven't heard anything at work but I bet Fudge is trying to figure out a way to get Harry's money. Its rumored that with both Potter and Black finances Fudge seeks to get more control of Wizengamut and some ministry officials."

"But he can't do that can he? I mean there are rumors that dragons guard the family vaults that are as old as the Potters and Blacks. Even if he did, he can't open the vaults right?" Ginny exclaimed.

"You are correct munchkin. Those family vaults are protected even against the Goblins. They can't enter without the express permission of the current owner of the vaults. I know Sirius named Harry his heir but I doubt they looked into anything beyond that. I don't think Harry will be able to get into Black family vault either. All those old vaults have blood wards to recognize only those of the family blood. So Harry's money is pretty safe except for the vault he was using and Sirius's personal vault." Bill replied.

Ginny relaxed "Good to know."

"Yeah but that's not all we have come here for. I thought that with Ron's interviews" he spat "you need to be more careful. So I grabbed a few items you might need." He pulled a small packet from his pocket and enlarged it. He gave it to her and told her to open it.

It was a small metal box. She opened the latch and found some books and a few items from twins shop. To her delight, she also saw a wand holster. It was a 6 inch long leather band and about two inches wide. There were straps at both the ends to hold it attached to the hand. She picked it up and immediately secured it on her right forearm. She watched in fascination as it seemed to sink into her skin. She beamed a brilliant smile at him.

Bill was happy to note that she was showed some real happiness since Harry's arrest. He explained the contents of the box "The holster you have is not the standard one; I charmed it for a few extras myself. Like you saw, it melds with your skin so the other won't know it's even there. It allows you to draw the wand very quickly. All it takes is a flick of the wrist. The books are rare books on Egyptian, and other powerful magic. Some of them are from my collection. The twins agree with me that some of their specialized stuff would help you. They have given you a new book bag with a secret pouch to carry their stuff around."

Ginny jumped into Bill's arms. "Thank you Bill. I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite brother."

Bill chuckled and Fleur replied "Bill too talks 'ighly of you. It iz good to zee you 'appy Ginny."

Ginny flashed Fleur a smile before disentangling herself from Bill. She pulled out the books from the box and laid them out on the bed. There were 8 books in all. Some of them were huge tomes like _"Curses for the damned", "Defeat thy enemy", "Compendium of spells, curses, jinxes and hexes to protect and attack"._ Others were smaller but the titles seemed impressive _"Shields unlimited", "Charms for the gifted", "Defense and Offense", "Dueling for dummies" _and _"Advanced guide to Transfiguration and using it in duels."_ It seemed like it would take her ages to learn all of it. Still, it was what she exactly needed. The twins had sent a bit of everything from their Defense section. There was instant darkness powder, a shield hat, shield gloves, a shield cloak, shield boots and lots of other nick knacks. There was also the book bag Bill mentioned. It was of black color and had many logos of WWW in different designs.

She wondered how she could carry all of it to school. Her school trunk was old and battered and couldn't take another expansion charm on it. She had already decided to take Harry's trunk which was in her room now. She turned to Bill and asked "Hey Bill could you expand Harry's trunk a bit? Harry told me to use it and I can't possibly fit it all in with the things Harry gave me."

Bill raised an eyebrow at that. "He gave you the trunk and things? Anything else he gave you?" But he did withdraw his wand and perform an expanding charm on the inside the trunk. He closed the lid and performed a long series of spells and with a final word, he pointed his wand at Ginny and a brownish spell hit her head on. Ginny almost ducked out of reflex but she realized that this was Bill and let the spell hit her. At her questioning look, Bill explained "I warded the trunk to respond only to you. I put in some indestructible and notice me not wards on it too. Only you can take anything out or put anything in it."

"Thanks Bill" said Ginny. She was thankful that Bill thought of so many things to help her. She hadn't even made any plans to get a wand holster or books and Bill came through for her without any prompting.

Bill turned to Fleur and kissed her lightly on the lips. He whispered to her "Could you excuse us for a bit?"

Fleur gracefully got up and gave Ginny a hug. "Take care Ginny. Eet will be okay. Don't worry about 'Arry." That said she waited for Bill to take down the wards before leaving them. As soon as she left, Bill put up the wards again.

"So… "Ginny asked. She was intrigued. What did Bill talk to her in private without Fleur?

"Munchkin, you know that I love you right? What ever you tell me will stay between us." Bill looked so serious and sincere. He even called her by their secret name for her. Ginny was now getting worried. What was Bill on about? He continued "I know that the real reason why you weren't affected by whatever happened to the others was not because of the life debt. Ron too vowed him a life debt and yet he's gone off his rocker. I know how hard it is to hold onto something important. Believe me when I say that the strain diminishes when you share it with others. Will you tell me the real reason why you weren't affected?"

Ginny was torn. She wanted to tell Bill so badly but what would he say if he knew that his sister was no longer a virgin. It was getting a bit too much for her without telling anybody about it. If it was any other girl, she would be screaming that Harry Potter used her and demanding compensation. Bill was sincere and he was her favorite brother. He didn't even want Fleur, his wife to know. She debated silently for a minute while Bill waited patiently. She finally decided it would be better if someone else knew some of the things. She decided to keep the mental talking thing a secret. It was deemed magically impossible anyways – not even any of the earlier soul bonded pairs had gained this ability.

She sighed and answered "Bill, what I say has to stay between us. You may not approve of what I did but know that I don't regret it one bit." She took a deep breath and told him "I gave Harry my virginity just before he was carted off to Azkaban. It happened when we came to the house for an hour. When we… consummated, the life debt between us changed in to a soul bond since we loved each other so much."

Bill was staring at her in shock. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. Not only did her sister give her innocence to Harry, she formed a soul bond with him. He knew how rare and lucky those were. There hadn't been a soul bonded pair in quite a while. He knew the basics of course. It would only form if the two people loved each other completely. At first he thought of letting Harry rot in Azkaban or bring him out and kill him himself. But when he thought about it, Ginny seemed happier in the latter part of her last year. She was acting like she did before the dairy incident. He realized that the change in Ginny was because of Harry. If Harry could bring back the vivacious Ginny that he knew and give her such happiness, who was he to interfere?

He shook himself and regained his composure. "Wow, I never expected this. You really are lucky to have a soul bond. But are you sure it wasn't too early? I understand you liked Harry for ages but are you sure he was the right one? This is something very serious in the wizarding world as you know. Did you do this with the other blokes you dated?" He asked rapidly.

"Oh Merlin no. I had only kissed three times before Harry. And Harry is THE one Bill. It felt right in so many ways that I just had to do it. In fact Harry tried to hold off and even tried to break it off with me again after being together for a day only. You know how we got together before the wedding?" When Bill shook his head she continued "He arrived very early from your bachelor party. I returned early form the slumber party as well when I heard Harry in Ron's room. He was trying to write a letter to me. There were pieces of parchment strewn about everywhere in the room. He didn't even notice when I slipped in and took a few of them out to the corridor. After I read them, I understood how confused he was regarding me. He didn't know what to do about me. He wanted to protect me but clearly couldn't bear to stay separated from me. I stepped in, slugged him good and kissed him. Then we talked and we couldn't stay away."

"He loved me… still loves me so much that it's overwhelming. He wanted me to be happy and yet the git didn't realize that I'd never be happy without him. In those letters, he talked about not being sure of surviving the war. He wanted to make sure all of us were happy. He was ready to give up his life to ensure that Voldemort was gone. He was happy to be a martyr. You know what he told me? He wanted to live. He said I was the reason why he wanted to live. He said he wanted a future with me."

"You know I dated two other guys before right? It never felt right with them. With Harry, it was the complete opposite. He was always so considerate. He would make time for us alone frequently. Ron used to trail us bent on leaving as much little time alone as possible. Yet we had so many midnight dinners and strolls. He didn't push for things to be physical at all. Both of us felt content to just sit and talk or cuddle up together. His cloak and map were a godsend. We sneaked into Hogsmeade many times where he would buy me all the chocolate I asked for. He would help me study too but did the sweetest things. He would alter his route to class just so that he could pass a note to me in the corridors. He would wait up after the last class of the day everyday after we got together to carry my books."

"With him, there was never a time where I regretted anything. I even talked to him about the chamber and Tom. I told him everything I had told you that summer after my first year. He didn't pity me or scorn me, he was understanding and comforting. We had even talked about going down there again so I could gain some kind of closure to the incident. He wanted to borrow something called a pensieve from Dumbledore which shows a person's memory. He wanted to show his memory of Tom's dairy being destroyed and the end of that bloody snake. He promised to be there for me Bill… always. When he held me in those arms, he made me feel so safe and so loved. And when he used to look at me with his gorgeous eyes, I felt like I was the most important and the most beautiful woman in the world. He never considered me like a child or someone to be pushed around. To him, I was the woman he loved. Still am. That's why I love him so much." Ginny finished.

"Wow Munchkin! I never expected all that from Harry. He never really lets out anything. You two must have been really close then. What did he really do? How was he with you?" Bill inquired.

"That's another thing about him. He tries to keep everybody around him safe and happy without a care about himself. No one really knows what all he has hidden. You told me its good to share important and stressful stuff right? He holds so many things within himself that it's surprising he hasn't had a breakdown yet. He shared some of the stuff that he has not told anybody including Ron and Hermione. He let me in. He told me that she had to know the real Harry before they continued. That was on the day we started going out at school. He told me some of the awful things the Dursleys did to him. He told me his beliefs and dreams. I never really knew what I was getting into then you know. I just wanted to be with him and really didn't expect him to very serious about us. He laid out everything he was before me to decide. He was serious about the whole thing right from the start but he never forced me into anything." Ginny explained.

Ginny continued "As you know, Bill, I have watched Harry for years. Yet I learned so many new things he had kept hidden after we started dating. He really is quite brilliant you know. He simply doesn't want any more attention than he already has. You should see what he can really do with his magic… It's amazing. He considers the rules of magic as mere suggestions and just disregards them when he wishes. He told me a great muggle saying that goes, "_Where there is a will, there is a way."_ Of course, he told me that he really started to feel confident about all of that after he got together with me."

Ginny suddenly laughed "He certainly has the wicked sense of humor. He would make some things look so absurd which some people consider worth dying for. He has this great view of classes. You should have heard him. He redefined what I was to do at school. He said sitting in classes was boring and a waste of time. He said we should only go to teachers when we have a problem. He asserted that we should learn what we want from where ever we can and there were lots of available things to learn at school. He told me to pick out what I wanted to learn and learn it – teachers be damned. He told me there were very few things that really interested him at school. He told me that he usually held back because Hermione would get all huffy. Look how she reacted when she learned that Harry had an O in DADA and she only had an E. I am really not sure if want to know what he would have been capable of if he had the proper encouragement and training. He purposefully holds back much of his knowledge and powers. Even with Snape goading him all year, he never showed anybody but me that he had mastered wordless magic back in his fourth year while preparing for the tri-wizard tournament."

Ginny got up and sat in Bill's lap. She gingerly traced the scars on his face. The scars were many but hadn't healed much since the attack. She continued while softly stroking the scarred face. "Harry really cared for all of us. He always wanted a family like us. It meant the world to him that mum and dad treated him like they did. He didn't give a whit about the money issue. He doesn't even know his own worth. He simply wasn't interested. He had money to buy supplies and that was enough. He told me that money couldn't buy happiness or love. He told me that all the galleons he had never bought a night of peaceful sleep. He actually confessed to me that he only started having peaceful nights after we started dating. He told me he slept fitfully since he had started Occlumency lessons with _Snape_ last year. Merlin can you consider not having proper sleep for over a year?"

Bill was shocked so many times during this conversation that he felt lucky he didn't have a heart attack. Merlin's balls! Who knew what Harry really was like? The real Harry was so different from the one he projected to others. The fact that he had told Ginny everything was even more surprising. He knew Harry wasn't the emotion showing sort of person. To tell Ginny so many things, he felt all his worry over Ginny's well being abated. He couldn't doubt Harry about Ginny now or ever from now on. He was convinced that Harry was dead serious about Ginny.

Bill chuckled. Who knew a simple question would lead to so many interesting facts.

Ginny stopped caressing his scars and gave Bill a funny look when he chuckled. What was so funny? Here she was telling him about Harry's secrets and he found it funny? "What may I as is so funny?" She asked him.

Bill shook his head "I never really expected to learn so many things today. I merely wanted to know your reason and you gave me a rundown of your whole relationship. I know it must have felt good to have talked about this to somebody eh? Don't worry about anything Gin-bear. If Harry is as serious as you have said, even Merlin wouldn't have been able to hold him away from you for too long. I truly wonder what else he's hiding…"

Ginny grinned and replied haughtily "That, dearest brother, you can only guess. But you really need not worry about what he is hiding beneath those robes…"

"Ew Gin stop. Too much info. I know you slept with him but could you not bring the topic of his manhood and related things please." Bill pleaded.

Ginny gave a fake sigh and waved dismissively "Oh alright, alright. I spare you."

Bill laughed along with her. "Oh there is another thing I wanted to tell you. The Order discussed something to do with the members of the DA. I don't exactly know what it is. Only the people who are in charge of it know the full details. Moody is keeping the tasks separate to keep the leaks out. Hestia, Tonks and Kingsley are in charge of that. Apparently Fudge has decided a contingent of aurors will be assigned for the safety of students. Kingsley and Tonks are part of the group so they can operate without arousing suspicion."

"Thanks. I was thinking of approaching some of them one by one to find out who believed in Harry. We thought we might keep an eye and ear out for the mini death eaters at Hogwarts. Maybe we could catch something even if it's not regarding Harry. What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"That's a good plan but keep it to a very few people and don't go snooping around. I would advise you to limit it to say 5-6 people and have them use Fred and George's products. All those extendable ears and stuff." He stroked his chin thoughtfully and added "There would not be many that would really believe Harry. Those of you who do could probably do with some extra training too."

"Yes we could do that. I will think on it. You will mail me all the new developments regarding Harry wont you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course munchkin. You had better write some letters to me too. Oh and brace yourself for the Weasley family meeting tonight after dinner." Bill cautioned her.

"Oh? What is this about now?" She asked curiously. They hadn't had a whole family meeting since Ron started at Hogwarts. Come to think of it, she couldn't really remember much about it either.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with the way mom and dad are acting these days. With all the new attention Ron and Hermione are receiving, it might be about anything. Those two are acting so up on their arses and mom and dad are catering to their every whim. Since its been called before you all leave for Hogwarts, it might be something to do with giving instructions or rules for you all at Hogwarts." Bill replied shrugging lightly.

Ginny frowned a bit. It was true that Ron and Hermione were acting all high and mighty. But the unusual thing was that her parents were listening to whatever they were saying. Her parents were even acting like they had awoken from a long dream and were acting very prejudiced towards things. It seemed like their very outlook towards life had changed. She was sure that her brothers had noticed it too.

She nodded wearily at Bill conceding that it might have to do something with Ron and Hermione. Things just went haywire after Harry was arrested. Nothing was the same. Everybody around them had changed and only a few remained their previous selves. Frankly it scared her to think of the magnitude of change in the people and the number of people that were affected. To do something on such a scale, she was sure Tom had to have a hand in it. Of course Tom was responsible for Harry being in prison but she was sure he was responsible for the changes in people too. What Tom had mentioned in the letter to Harry seemed like a clue hadn't it…

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and told Bill "Thanks on the heads up Bill. See you tonight."

"Don't worry too much about it munchkin, Fred, George, me and Fleur will be there." Bill assured her and after a quick hug, left her to her thoughts.

**X O X O X O X**

Harry woke up again in his cell refreshed. Even though he hadn't had a bath in quite a while, he felt more refreshed than ever. He groaned as his muscles protested against him sitting up. He slowly got up ignoring the sore muscles and the slight popping noises his bones made as he stretched. He had worked out a bit too much yesterday since he had decided to take the day off today since it was his birthday.

As usual, he found a tray of delicious food laid out for him by Slinky. He knew Slinky was busy in the mornings with feeding unresponsive inmates and the aurors who changed shift. So he didn't call out for Slinky in the mornings but as always, Slinky had provided him food and water.

He woke up and slowly eased his muscles and stretched a bit to relieve the tension. While he was doing this, he felt something strange. It seemed like he was … eager, anxious, a bit frustrated, annoyed and generally the overall feeling was anticipation. Whatever was the reason was he feeling this way? Where they really his feelings? He settled into a comfortable position and tried clearing his mind with some of the exercises he had practiced. He was afraid that Tom had something to do with this but thankfully it wasn't Tom. But it wasn't him either – it wasn't his conscious feeling. It felt more like his subconscious was prepping him up for something major. Then he realized that it was his magic humming in anticipation.

He opened his eyes wide with shock. How did he know that it was magic that was feeling these emotions? An even scarier thought was how can magic have emotions? It felt like his magic was a separate yet an integrated part of him. He 'felt' his magic changing, gearing up for even more changes. It was his birthday but his magic couldn't be happy about that right? This was all so over his head. He never did learn theory about magic and spells properly but he wished now that he had so that he may have had an idea as to what was happening to him now. He was afraid that his magic would change his feelings and he would become like Voldemort.

He needed some help; it was all way over his head. His food forgotten, he screamed for Ginny mentally _"GINNY"._

Ginny was still in her room after the long conversation with Bill. She was browsing through her new books when she heard Harry. She was worried at his call. _"Harry? What is it?"_

"_Ginny… I have no idea what's going on. There are weird feelings in me that I think are coming from my magic. I didn't even know magic could have feelings. I don't even know how I know that it is from my magic. What if my magic decides to feel emotions like Tom? What would that do to me? I woke this morning feeling a strange sense of anticipation that was totally alien to me…"_ he rambled on before he was stopped by Ginny.

"_HARRY"_ Ginny shouted mentally forcefully _"Stop it. It's not going to help if you panic. Don't worry about your magic. It probably has something to do with your coming of age birthday today."_

"_Coming of age? I thought that was just something regarding ministry rules for adulthood. What has all this have to do with my birthday?"_ Harry asked confused.

"_Bugger, I forget how little you know about the magical world. Okay it's like this Harry – coming of age is not really related to the ministry laws exactly. It has to do with the person's magic maturing. No one knows why a person's magic matures at the age of 17 but it has always been like that. On a person's 17th birthday, the magic in a person changes… by what amount is not specific. For some it increases a bit or some others have known to develop some unique talents and abilities after maturation. One thing is sure – your magic settles into you completely… whatever that means." _Ginny explained.

"_So you are saying that my magic is somehow evolving? It seems crazy but it's true I suppose. But why didn't it complete yesterday night at 12? It was my birthday then right?"_ Harry asked.

Ginny laughed mentally before replying"_Harry you are so naïve at times that it's utterly refreshing. The magic matures at the time of your birth. Do you know the actual time when you were born not just the day you were born on? Whatever you are feeling should end at the time you were born."_

Harry loved the sound of her laugh. It sounded so beautiful. It was a pity he couldn't hear it with his ears but hearing it mentally did calm him somewhat. _"Ha.. Ha.. Laugh it up." _ He told her sarcastically. _"I thought it was supposed to be my birthday. Instead of receiving wishes, I am getting a lecture on how stupid I am."_ There was a noticeable pouting edge to his voice.

"_Stop whining like a child Harrikins. I never said you were stupid. Besides I like you the way you are – dumb and utterly devoted to me."_ She teased.

"_You wench! You seem very perky this morning. Is it anything special or is it just me?"_ he asked cheekily.

"_Dream on Mr. Potter. Bill came by this morning. You know he's my favorite brother right? Well, he just proved it. He knew something was bothering me and asked me about it. Don't get me wrong Harry, having you to converse with is a gift beyond measure but there were some things that I had to tell somebody about all this. There were some things that I couldn't tell you. So I told Bill everything about us; I mean except for this mental link thing."_ She paused for a moment and asked timidly _"Do you think I shouldn't have told him?"_

"_Gin, you don't have to ask my permission for that. I know you wouldn't have told him if you didn't think he would keep it to himself. If it helps you in any way, I am all for it. Besides I think an external outlet is good for you."_ Harry placated her.

"_Harry that's not all, Bill got me a wand holster that he himself has charmed along with some cool books. He even got Fred and George to give me some shielding clothing and useful stuff from their shop. They even created a custom book bag for me."_

"_Oh darnn! There goes my idea for you birthday present."_ Harry joked.

"_Don't worry Harry; you can get me anything you want after you get out of there. Crap! I almost forget. Bill said that Fudge was trying to take away your fortunes from your parents and Sirius. You probably wouldn't know but both Potter and Black families have restricted vaults. You need not worry about Fudge getting into those because they are protected by blood wards. So even you won't be able to enter the Black vault. I doubt Goblins could either. Only those with the blood of Potter or Black can enter those vaults." _Ginny explained.

"_But I never knew I had that kind of a vault. I thought the vault I was using was the only one I had."_ Harry told her not understanding that he was infinitely wealthier than he thought he was.

"_I know that Harry. No one told you enough about your family history. I will find out more if I can at Hogwarts, if there is anything regarding magical families in the library. The only vaults Fudge can access is your trust vault that you are using now and probably Sirius's personal vault. I think it's a very small percentage of what you actually have."_

"_That's only money but still having Fudge take it feels like a niffler up my ass. Ah forget about it then. There's nothing I can do about it now anyway. So did Bill say anything else?"_ Harry asked finally.

"_Yeah, it seems they were discussing something about the DA in the Order meeting. Bill told me he didn't know the specifics. Only that only those assigned to the task know about it and in this case, its Hestia, Tonks and Kingsley. Moody is running the Order well. His is more of a militaristic approach but I can't complain."_ Ginny informed him.

"_Well it's good that Moody is doing something properly. You will learn what's going to happen to the DA soon as you were a part of it. So don't worry too much about it. So, any news on the home front today?"_ Harry asked.

"_There is going to be a Weasley family meeting tonight. We couldn't determine for sure about what, but it may have something to do with Ron and Hermione. Mom and Dad have severely changed their attitudes towards all things and seem to be listening to whatever those two are saying these days. I got it covered though. Bill, Fleur and the twins will be there so try not to rack your brain over this. One more thing, I buried Arnold today. He just wilted in a few seconds."_ Ginny finished sadly.

"_I am so sorry Ginny."_ Harry tried to console her but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"_Don't be. I knew he wouldn't last. Pygmy puff's have a very short life span even with magic."_

Harry suddenly remembered Hedwig. _"Bugger. Gin could you do me a big favor?"_

"_What is it Harry? Why are you so worried?"_ Ginny asked.

"_Hedwig. She would be wondering where I am right now. She might even try to fly to Azkaban if she can. In case she hasn't, she will be at school. When you get to school, could you check up on her please? Just one or two visits a week like we used to do? She will be very lonely there and she had accepted you very quickly if I remember. Please Gin?"_ Harry pleaded. He cared deeply for Hedwig and wanted Ginny to take care of her. Maybe Ginny would find some comfort in Hedwig too remembering their midnight visits together.

"_Don't worry so much Harry. Of course I will check up on Hedwig. I know how much you care for her. I think you are the only person who visits his Owl during the school year if it's not delivering anything. I like her too so don't worry; I will take care of it." _Ginny assured him.

Harry blew a huge breath of relief. There were many things to be worried about but Hedwig was very close to him. _"Thanks Gin. That's one more I owe you. I wonder how many I will end up owing you in our life."_

Ginny was touched that Harry continued to think that they would be together for the entirety of their lives. She wanted to explain more in detail about the myths and truths concerning the maturity of magic. She was sure something would happen to Harry that would be historical – it was not as if he was related to anything normal until now and magical maturity was one of the most major things in a wizard's life. _"Harry there is more to maturity of your magic. There are some things you ought to know because I think…"_

"_AARRRRRGGGG……" _She was cut off by an unholy mental shriek form Harry. Harry felt a sharp stabbing pain that lasted only a second when he screamed and everything went black.

**A/N: ** Cliffy – I know but it was important and provided a logical end to the chapter. Look out for next chapter – **Ginny's Troubles.**

Once again thanks to my beta hyper-swain. I simply didn't know how to do Fleur's accent and he did it perfectly.

Ciao until next time.


	6. Fight

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan


End file.
